Мы же вместе
by ms.tory1998
Summary: Что бы было, если бы война закончилась с другим исходом? Здесь об извращенном конце, который стал реальностью: Светлая сторона проиграла.


Напольные часы в большой гостиной пробили двенадцать ночи, а я еще даже не планировала идти в кровать, ведь там меня ждал он. Драко. Мысли крутились около одного вопроса: «Почему жизнь так несправедлива?». Почему проиграно то, ради чего мы отдали жизни и свободу. Война. Волдеморт таки выиграл, оставив разрушенные поселения, Хогвартс и море Пожирателей, бродящих по улицам Лондона, который еще не оправился после случившегося. Люди шарахались от Пожирателей, разбегаясь в разные стороны, а те кривили улыбки и смеялись. Гарри, как и все Уизли, включая Рона, – мертвы. Почему жива я – никто не знает, но вероятно, что Темному Лорду просто захотелось поиграть. «Поздравляю, детка, ты вляпалась в жизнь!», тихо шепчу себе я. Но почему-то продолжаю сидеть в плохо освещенном углу и напряженно вглядываться в размерный черный текст книги. Причем, даже не зная, о чем там идет речь. Лишь только край сознания следил за мыслью. Это была биография Альбуса Дамблдора, написанная Ритой Скитер, и выпущенная в год побега за крестражами, в 1998 году. Мерлин, как это было давно. Тогда все были живы и относительно, но счастливы.

Дверь в комнату почти бесшумно открылась, и послышались торопливые шаги. Заглянул уставший Драко, только что вернувшийся с очередного задания Лорда, волосы его были немного растрепаны, одежда помята, а сам он сонно потирал глаза. Еще бы: сутки на ногах, даже без намека на теплую постель. Он морщился от чересчур яркого света, хотя одну свечу вряд ли можно считать чем-то ярким, ведь она только отбрасывает неровные блики на величественную мебель.

- Гермиона? – озадаченно спрашивает он. – Не ожидал, что ты тут.

- Я тоже, - пожимаю плечами я. Да, чаще я сижу долгими вечерами в огромнейшей библиотеке, там книги, что называется, на любой вкус и цвет. Но сейчас почему-то настроение не лежит идти туда. Хотя, должна признаться, там намного спокойней. Нет этого отчаянья, что душит дом изнутри.

- Хорошо, - вдруг кивает Драко, он хорошо играет свою роль заботливого мужа. А может и не играет. Жизнь-то жестока, и как бы не вляпаться на повороте. – Я пойду. Как захочешь – приходи. Кусаться не буду, обещаю. – Он криво улыбается, а затем резко разворачивается и уходит, оставляя меня наедине со своими мыслями, что впиваются в душу не хуже иголок.

Почему же так плохо? Почему так не справедливо? В чем я виновата? Миллионы вопросов – ни одного ответа.

Холодный угол стены не грел спину, но я отчаянно прижималась к нему. Пыталась раствориться в дорогой штукатурке. Я напряженно вглядывалась в другой угол комнаты, а затем не отводя взгляда начала шептать сама себе:

- Нет, Гермиона, нет там никого. Во-об-ра-же-ни-е , - повторяла я себе уже довольно-таки долго. Но паника не хотела отступать, а липким комком окутывала сердце, заставляя его бешено нестись вперед. Вдруг одинокая свеча яростно воспламенилась и потухла, не оставляя ни одного источника света. Я уже потянулась за палочкой, но потом вспомнила, что нет ее, забрали. Я вздрогнула и прижала голые коленки к груди.

– Кто здесь? – хрипло спросила. В ответ, конечно же, мертвая тишина.

Я задрожала, не только от страха, но еще и от холода, что пробирался через тонкую одежду.

Послышались чьи-то приглушенные шаги, и я наивно подумала, что это вернулся Драко. Впрочем, почти сразу отмела эту мысль. Он слишком устал.

Но никто не появился ни через минуту, ни через две. Я задрожала, теснее прижавшись к холодному углу, закрыв лицо руками, оставив только небольшую щелочку для глаз.

- Хээ, так, что маленькая мисс Грязнокровка делает в доме моих благородных предков?! – послышался отвратительный писклявый голос совсем близко ко мне. Я инстинктивно заверещала, отмахиваясь руками.

Никого нет, точнее не так: показалось, что я что-то задела, такое липкое, вязкое и противное, но материальное ничего не осталось. По телу вновь прошлась дрожь.

- Да, опозорился внук мой, - прошелестел другой, жутко сухой голос. Находился он опять же близко, но дальше, чем первый. – И все ради какого-то жалкого полукровки, которого эти, неблагородные отпрыски, именуют Темным Лордом. Тьфу, даже слышать противно!

Голоса мерзко засмеялись, показывая свое презрение. Я вся дрожала, меня сковывал страх, кто мог сюда прийти? Кто мог спасти ее от этих… этих…?

- Ну же, дорогая, мы тебя не тронем, - заговорил первый голос прямо рядом со мной, от чего я подпрыгнула на месте, стукнувшись затылком о толстую стену, – пока.

Голоса вновь захихикали, смеясь над такой неуклюжей мной, а затем резко пропали.

Пару долгих секунд стояла мертвая тишина, а затем свеча неровно вспыхнула, снова освещая всех и вся своим подрагивающим светом.

Шаги послышались вновь, и я подогнула под себя ноги, начиная уже дрожать снова. Глаза закрывались от позднего времени и недавнего страха, что липкой волной подкатывал к горлу. О Мерлин, это всего лишь Драко. Просто Драко!

- Гермиона? – тихо позвал он, и я нашла в себе силы тихо пискнуть.

Мужчина мгновенно подскочил ко мне, резко вздернув за руку, поднимая. И обнял - крепко, не отпуская. Мне казалось, что он сейчас раздавит ребра. Пару секунд я стояла в шоке, а затем отряхнулась, отпрянула и залепила Драко пощечину. Он по инерции отступил назад, а я рывком выбежала из комнаты, и лишь только полы мантии черным вихрем помчались за мной. Одинокая книга осталась валяться у самой стены в раскрытом виде, куда ее небрежно бросили.

Малфой с секунду глупо глядел мне вслед, пытаясь догадаться, что так взбесило меня, но, в конце концов, просто пожал плечами и направился в спальню. Разумеется, я этого не видела, но чувствовала всем телом исходящую от него энергию.

Уже там он увидел меня лежащей под дорогим теплым одеялом и тихо прилег на край огромной кровати. Стояла тишина такая, что было слышно, как считают секунды большие часы в гостиной этажом ниже.

А я тихо плакала, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и гадала, почему же жизнь такая не справедливая. Кому-то достается все, что он хочет, а кто-то обязан всеми силами держаться за то, что уже имеет. Но на то она и жизнь, чтобы выживать. Мы просто роботы, игрушки в чужих руках, а ничего поделать с этим не можем. Так и живем. И даже дышим только до тех пор, пока это кому-то выгодно, пока кто-то этого хочет. Но как только мы надоедим своим присутствием, нас выкинут, словно ненужную куклу.

В этот день было слишком много потрясений. Мерлин, как я выживу? Как продержусь здесь? Как рожу мужу наследника? Как буду смотреть в глаза Малфоям? Как буду приказывать эльфам?

В голове рождался уже неправильный план, как закончить это все. Самоубийство. Но об этом я подумаю завтра, сейчас уже нет ни сил, ни желания терзать голову мыслями, что жужжат роем. И именно поэтому, я перевернулась на бок, подложила под щеку ладошку, поправила сбившееся одеяло, закуталась в него удобнее и провалилась в мир тревожных сновидений.


End file.
